Dark
by farawisa
Summary: Blaise and Harry spend every sixth night toghether. Why only every sixth? Because Harry is the Dark Lord's heir. First of a series of oneshots. suggestions for more welcome. SLASH male! relationship, graphic! gay sex, dark! Harry


Dark

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Category: Romance

Rating: M

Main character/Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter

Warning: SLASH (male!) relationship, graphic! gay sex, dark! Harry, furthermore this is a pwp fic. (Got this classification just from LucianSalesia)

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Thanks to my beta JoSchmo666. You are great.

A/N: Please tell me in the end how I did. Never wrote something like this before and I wanted to test before I write a lemon in one of my other fics. You can also say if you want a paring. Just say in your review or pm me.

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement clicked shut quietly. The young man standing with the back to the door sighed in relief. He had made it here without running into anyone but he was already late. It was due to his dear friends, who had tried to convince him to tell them who he was dating.

Dark eyes scanned the room, searching for who he was meeting. There, under a load of pillows and covers was his prize, his most beloved person sleeping. The dark skinned boy moved closer. The other boy seemed so innocent and angelic despite what he had been through in his short life. There was no way anybody could tell what he really was by looking at him while sleeping. Hell, nobody but three people knew who he really was or which side of the war he was standing on.

The heir of the Dark Lord.

Nobody but the Inner Circle even knew that the man had an heir. Nor did they know the identity of the man that would one day be their leader. Blaise glided over to the bed while thinking on. He only knew because he had brought Harry to Voldemort, after having found him half-dead after one of the beatings off his uncle in the summer between fifth and sixth year. That had been the turning point of the war, even if only the three of them knew it.

Blaise brushed a strand of hair out of his beloved's face as he sat down on the bed. It was clear that the other boy was totally exhausted. But it was nothing new to Blaise because he knew about the hard training programme his love went through. On the even days he got training with the Order and on the odd days with Voldemort who gave him every third day of training off so that he could spend time with Blaise or catch some sleep. He was thankful to the man for this.

"Blaise?" a sleepy voice murmured incoherently.

"Yes, love, it's me," the dark skinned boy said and kissed the younger softly.

"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked once they broke apart.

"Not even eleven. I just arrived. Now, what do you want to do, love?" Blaise asked with a mischievous grin.

"Phew," Harry said when sitting up, the same grin on his face, "you know, I've got a headache. I think it would be better if I just headed back to the Gryffindor tower and slept there."

"I think I throw in my veto for this week against that," Blaise said and tackled Harry flat on his back, pinning him down with his superior body weight.

"Now, what was it you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to go back to the Gryffindor tower to sleep there."

Blaise nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck on the soft spot he knew would turn the other boy into an incoherently rambling mess. Sometimes he wondered how his lover could have such a weakness in such a high position he was in, but on the other hand he had needed over a year to find it and he guessed that at the moment it worked only for him.

"What was it you wanted to do?"

Harry moaned and Blaise knew the boy was jelly under his hands.

"S-stop … teasing," the younger breathed.

"Oh, I don't think so," Blaise said and as he took his hands away from Harry's wrists which he had been holding above his head, threy stayed where they were, bound by magic. Again it struck him how utterly helpless Harry was in this situation against him. On the other hand he knew the other only was in it because he wanted it. He had no illusion that Harry was more powerful than him. A lot more powerful. Harry would have no problem to negate his magic – or anyone else's magic for that matter beside maybe Dumbledore's or Voldemort's – if he wanted to do so, but any other wizard was much too weak to restrain him.

But now was not the time to ponder about this. Now he would relieve some of the stress that held his most beloved person down, by giving him some pleasure.

He kissed Harry again and the younger moaned in his mouth. While still refusing to break apart, Blaise went to unbutton the other's robes.

He knew what the other liked, both of them sometimes liked the foreplay more than the actual sex, because, after all, they had been together from some time in fourth year. They always knew what the other wanted, needed, how the other felt. And today he had seen the whole day how tense Harry was, and now had the intention to take some of the tension away from his love.

His hands travelled over the still cloth covered chest. Teasing the the other's nipples already slightly through the fabric. He let his hand glide under the black shirt that Harry wore under his school robe after pushing it left and right off his boyfriend. Still lightly kissing him, but not deep enough to leave the other breathless because of it – he had other means to do so – he let his fingers brush lightly over Harry's sensitive skin. The younger's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the pleasure given to him.

He loved it whenever Blaise did this, being the one who was strong so that for the time they were together, Harry didn't need to be it as he was forced to all the rest of the time. He was sometimes sick of it. But his thoughts were cut short as Blaise banished his robe and shirt, leaving his upper body naked. Blaise's mouth left his, planting butterfly kisses all over his face and then slowly going down to his neck, earning a soft moan from the other boy.

His eyes shot open as the dark skinned boy bit down in the area where the neck met the shoulder, slightly sucking onto it as his teeth retreated. Harry knew that there would be a love-bite the next morning and was glad again that he knew a whole new load of glamours thanks to Voldemort.

The older boy now started to massage the younger, at least the parts of his body he could reach and were not covered by clothes, kissing the other now and then lightly, always on another spot.

"You know I could sleep right away, when you do this, don't you?" Harry asked after some minutes when neither spoke and without a sound but sometimes a moan from him.

"Really?" Blaise asked, "guess I have to wake you up then."

Harry's eyes shot open only a moment later when Blaise kissed him again on the mouth, while placing himself comfortably between his legs, rubbing their groins together. They both gasped at the sweet friction.

Harry lifted his hips up to get more of the friction, closing his eyes again as he gave into the pleasure.

Blaise watched as the eyes of his love dilated with pleasure and then closed. Again he ground his hips against those of the younger and both moaned loudly.

"You're overdressed, you know?" Harry asked after a few more minutes.

"Same goes for you," Blaise replied and with a thought of his lover, they were naked. Not having been prepared as flesh now met flesh, Blaise gasped.

His left hand went southwards and closed around Harry's cock, while the other still stroke the younger's hair. The Dark Lord's heir leaned into both touches and moaned into his mouth. Blaise could only as always be thankful that he was still able to do what he was just doing, even though his love was indeed the Dark Lord's heir. He was thankful that the man had never wanted Harry to stop their relationship and even gave him time off from the training so that they could spend time together.

He slowly started to stroke the already half erect length of his boyfriend and chuckled lightly as their lips broke apart.

/_"Blaise,"/_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. As long as it was in this context Blaise felt terribly turned on by this. Even sometimes in other contexts as long as Harry was not pissed at him, because then it became very scary.

"Yes, love?"

"I told you half an hour ago to stop teasing me."

"And I told you, that I think I won't stop it," Blaise smiled as he let his hand roam over the tanned thighs everywhere but Harry's cock.

/_"You bastard,_/ Harry hissed but Blaise could see that the other was not really mad and enjoyed that he was dragging their pleasure out to let it last longer. Harry's eyes were halfway open again and he could see they dilated with pleasure again and again as his hand teasingly rose higher again and then went away from the area the younger wanted the hand.

"Is my love feeling good?" the dark skinned boy asked.

/_"Yessss,"_/ Harry purred. That was another thing Blaise loved about the other. You could always tell how aroused the other was just by how long he drew out the 's' when speaking Parseltongue.

"I think I'll make you feel even better," Blaise hissed back softly, but still talking English. He slowly worked on on Harry's cock his other hand slid down the other's body and to his entrance. Whispering a spell, Blaise slid his lubricated finger inside.

Harry gasped at the intrusion and Blaise wondered vaguely why it felt every time, as if it was their first time again, that they did this because of the impossible tightness of the other. Harry whimpered as he inched his finger deeper and deeper, while slowing his other hand down. He didn't want his love to come too soon.

Harry mewled in disappointment as the one hand slowed down, but he knew it wouldn't be long until Blaise would give him another kind of pleasure. A a lot more desirable kind of pleasure. And really only moments later his lover hit his sweet spot dead on with his finger and he cried out in pleasure.

Blaise grinned in triumph and groaned at the expression on Harry's face. He always wondered how Harry could be so expressive and able to love so deeply after all he had been through and all he was going through at the moment. The dark skinned boy added a second finger as the younger was stretched enough for it to fit in.

Blaise kissed Harry again, this time more roughly, licking and biting the soft lips until they were swollen and bruised and only moments later Harry came all over his hand.

Now Blaise removed his hands from where they had formerly been, and explored his lover's body again as if he had not done it thousand times before. He let his hands roam over the willing body under his, exploiting the helplessness of the other mercilessly.

No place was left unlicked or bitten as he let his mouth follow his hands. Harry moaned as Blaise licked and sucked the spot again he had attended to earlier. Now the dark skinned boy continued his ministrations going down to his belly button and twirling his tongue there. Then he moved back up and got some attention to Harry's neglected nipples, erecting them as well as the other's cock again.

He moved against the other boy and earned a moan from Harry as his back arched off the bed, as pleasure shot through their bodies. Then he moved lower again and this time he took the younger's member into his mouth getting a hiss from him.

Harry couldn't believe that Blaise was doing this today to him. Normally sex that long and that _caring _only happened between them when they had not seen each other in a long time. They had however, just been together six nights ago when his last day off training had been. So why was Blaise doing this? But all his coherent thoughts flew out the window as the dark skinned boy took him into his mouth, a hot cavern surrounding his cock, teasing it lightly as his tongue twirled around it. Harry panted breathlessly as the heat in him rose once again, and he felt the second orgasm for the evening close in.

"Blaise…" he panted as he came and the other swallowed all his cum.

The older then went back to prepare Harry and soon deemed the other ready for the main part of their activities. He softly kissed Harry again, as he entered the younger teen carefully and slowly. He gave his love time to adjust to him.

Harry felt Blaise enter him with the same caution he always showed when they were together. As he felt the other still, it took him only moments to adjust and he then moved his hips a bit to show the other that he was ready.

Blaise took the sign for what it was and pulled out most part of the way and then thrust back in at a slow pace.

"You know I'm not made of glass. I can survive five days of training in a row; you can bet that I'm able to survive if you go a bit faster."

Blaise was only too happy to do what his love demanded and set a much faster pace, still trying to be gentle.

"Harder," Harry panted lightly and Blaise who had some difficulties to keep himself together by now, was only too happy to oblige.

"Come on, Blaise," Harry teased slightly, "that can't be the best you have."

The older teen growled and increased the speed again and slammed harder into the willing body beneath him. Both their breathing was short by now and felt that it wouldn't be long until he would come. He reached between them and started to stroke Harry's already twitching erection again.

"Gn… uh… Blaise, I – ah, do this again," Harry murmured as Blaise hit his pleasure spot dead on.

Blaise shifted the angle with which he was entering the younger wizard and made it so that he always would hit the spot. Harry moaned and writhed beneath him and he was sure he had never seen a more pleasurable sight.

They both cried out the other's name as they came, Harry into Blaise's hand and all over their stomachs and Blaise deep inside of Harry as the walls that surrounded him contracted with Harry's orgasm, milking him of everything he had.

The older stayed where he was, deep inside his lover and kissed him again.

Harry felt totally and utterly comfortable how they were at the moment. Blaise finally released his wrists and Harry wound his arms around the older pulling him closer.

As Harry clung to him, Blaise felt again the fierce protectiveness well up inside him. That had been the reason why he himself took lessons with the Dark Lord. To keep his love safe. That was the reason he had chosen a side in this war, in comparison to his family who still preferred to stay neutral.

He was Dark and his love even more so. But dark didn't mean evil. He knew that the so called 'light' did far worse things.

So he was more than okay with being dark.


End file.
